


A Mother's Hate (el odio e una madre)

by geeky_neanderthal



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_neanderthal/pseuds/geeky_neanderthal
Summary: Guzman finds himself lost in a different part of town and encounters a woman who bares a stunning resemblance to him…





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For those asking, this is based on the show Elite on Netflix. I know the show's in Spanish, but English is my first language so whatever lol. Enjoy!

Guzman’s steps felt heavy and slow, as he dragged himself home from school. To the outside eye, it seemed like just an ordinary day for Guzman, but it wasn’t quite the case in his mind. In fact, the only thing he could think about right now, was how far from normal his life was. After Marina’s murder, he just didn’t know what to do with himself. He was lost, but Lucrecia helped him out of a dark place. For that, he was extremely thankful to have her in his life. So then why oh why could he not seem to fully enjoy being with her in the moment? Was it because whenever he looked at Lu, all he could see was a possible suspect in Marina’s murder? Or was it simply that he couldn’t get a different girl out of his head?

Guzman shook the thought of Nadia out of his head. He couldn’t think of her right now. He told her father that he wouldn’t so much as look at her again, and now he had to stick to his word. But the thought of her and the pain of not being able to tell her everything that’s been going on with him, along with the thought of his beloved sister being gone from this world just made his head spin. Suddenly, he was miles away from his regular route home. In fact, he was in a completely different part of town, one he’d never been to before. He hadn't even realized where he was walking he was so lost in thought. 

He spun around, desperate to find someone to give him directions back home. The new environment made him even more disoriented. He was starting to panic, his breathing becoming faster and faster by the second. He was grabbing people by the wrist, asking for directions with a panic-stricken face. They probably thought he was crazy, but he didn’t care. He just needed to get home. He had already asked so many people though, and he was met with low grumbles and silence from almost all of them. Just then, a woman grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. 

“Are you okay?” Her voice sounded raspy and weak, and from the sound of her voice mixed with her worn down look, Guzman could tell this middle-aged woman was a junkie. 

But he hesitated. Something in her eyes. He’d seen it before when he looked at himself in the mirror, the slight twinkle in his eyes. Her voice seemed insincere and shallow, but she was masking it well. He knew he was probably making it up in his head, but she just seemed familiar to him, and his gut contradicted his brain and told him to trust her. 

So, he foolishly replied, “Yes. I am lost. Do you mind if I can come in to message my parents? The reception is bad out here.” 

She eyed him from head to toe, stopping briefly at his prep school logo on his blazer and his cheekbones, but she nodded, leading him down the street to her house. 

“Sorry for the mess, my boyfriend just walked out on me and, well, I haven’t had time to clean,” she started, “I’m Alma by the way. Nice to meet you.” She extended a bony, ice cold hand. Guzman paused before shaking her hand and walking in the door. But he walked into the room shocked. 

Alma. 

He hadn’t known much about his birth mother. Barely anything really, except for one thing. But this couldn’t be… 

His mother’s name was Alma.


	2. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao is this even good?? I dunno I hope so 
> 
> enjoy!

Guzman surveyed the room, looking for any signs that this woman was really his mother. In the corner of the room, there was a small coffee table that was made of extremely rusted metal, with an ashtray and an empty six-pack of beer. He noticed the tattered blankets sprawled on the floor, stepping over them to have a seat so he could call his parents. 

"Take your time, just don't drink my beer," Alma said, waving her finger at him slightly before slipping into the kitchen beside the room. Guzman pushed over the pile of bongs and spoons on the couch over to the table, sitting down on the part of the couch that looked less stained. He gagged a little after looking at the huge stain on the cushion, hoping there wasn't a rat in the cushions. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad's phone number. 

"Hi, Dad."

"Guzman! Where are you?" 

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I don't know where I am, but I found a lady who will take me home." 

"A stranger?! Guzman what has gotten into you! Tell me where you are so I can come to get you."

"I don't know where I am, dad, but I'll be home soon ok? I'm fine, I promise." 

"Guzman. Guzman! I--" 

He hung up the phone. His parents were so overbearing sometimes, now he wasn't so upset to be in this ratty shack instead of his luxurious home. His friends weren’t any better either. He read the fifteen texts from Polo and Ander asking where he was. He needed to get away from his life for a while, even though he would much rather be somewhere else. With someone else.

"You want something to eat? To drink?" He snapped out of his train of thought to look over at Alma. She held out a small cup of water and a bag of potato chips. He took the glass of water and had a sip. 

"Thanks."

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll drive you home. Hope you don’t mind if I’m a little tipsy when I do, though.”

She nodded and crashed on the couch, grabbing a can of beer and chugging it. Guzman shifted in his seat, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Alma glanced over at him, looking intensely at his school blazer and his fancy expensive shoes. Guzman suddenly felt a little out of place. 

“So you go to fancy school? I bet your parents must be very wealthy.” Her voice was curious, but Guzman could hear the resentment in her voice. She looked over at him, now thinking hard when looking at his eyes. 

“Adoptive parents, but yes, they are.” 

“I had a kid…” She zoned out after saying that, clearly lost in thought. 

“What happened?” 

“I was too young to take care of him, and the father left me. Had to give him up.”

They sat in silence. Guzman could feel her eyes on him though. She inched a little closer, thinking some more.

“...So strange. He had the same eyes as y--” 

He couldn’t stop seeing the similarities between them, the same eyes, the same smile, he was noticing and staring. She was thinking the same thing though, and moved closer to him on the couch, gently grabbing his chin with her hand. 

“Your name is Guzman?” She choked on her words a little. He looked confused, but he knew who she was. 

“Are you-- are you my mother?”

She nodded so slightly, he almost didn’t see it, but he did. He saw her nod, and now, he just couldn’t think. Great, the universe decided that out of all the people on that street, she would be the one to help him. It all made sense now. How could Guzman not have seen it? 

He smiled slightly, exhaling and finally letting out some tears. She put a hand on Guzman’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“... My son.” She hugged him in a strange and slightly uncomfortable way, “I’m so sorry for leaving you. What do you want to know? Anything, please, just ask away.”

His mind was spinning. He jumped up and backed away from her in bewilderment. This all just pushed him over the edge.

“How can you stand there and be okay with this? You abandoned me! You didn’t even make an effort to find me all those years. You didn’t bother with birthdays, with holidays, with anything. Hah, and to think, your name means nurturing. You probably can’t take care of anyone but yourself!”

She nodded, hurt by everything, taking another sip of beer, “I know, I know. I am the worst person. But I’m trying now. Isn’t that what matters?”

“Are you? Are you really trying?” He tried not to scream, but his voice came out all wobbly in the process.

“I…You’re right. I just needed...” Alma started.

“What?” 

“I thought you were my son when we first met. But everything about you screamed rich private school boy. So I thought if you had a lot of money…” 

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Guzman couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He filled up with rage. Being family, blood-related, have any sense of decency, none of that mattered to her?! He shook his head in shock. All those times he wished he knew his parents, now he wanted to go back. Now with Marina was gone, any last shred of hope he had of having a normal family just flew out the window, and was replaced with rage. 

“I’ll walk home if that’s okay with you. Actually wait no, I don’t give a shit if that’s okay with you because you are a horrible, horrible person. You can live with knowing your junkie trashy ways drove away your own son, I just don’t care anymore,” he scoffed.

He headed out the door, but when he reached the front lawn, he was intercepted by Alma stepping in front of him.

“Look, I do feel bad, but my boyfriend needs the money to pay off debts, so I’m really sorry, but pick up that phone of yours, call your dad, and tell him to send a bag of $120,000 in cash to this place or he’ll never see his precious adopted son again.” 

Guzman gulped, spiraling into a panic at the major traumatizing disaster he had just gotten himself into, inexplicably thinking of Nadia, and bowing his head, preparing himself for the worst that had yet to come.


	3. As Fate Would Have It

As they stood there in silence of those last words, Alma reached out for a steel baseball bat and kept it at her side as a blatant warning. Clearly this boyfriend was something that even his mother feared, and even through his feelings of complete outrage and devastation, he still hoped she would end her relationship with whoever this douchebag was and got the hell out of there. Guzman agreed to follow his mess of a birth mother’s instructions and pulled out his cellphone and searched for his dad’s contact. It was hard for him because his vision was being blocked by the tears he could feel coming on. He tried to force them back, but it didn’t help. He just powered through and pressed dial, waiting for his dad to pick up. 

Finally, there was an answer. Guzman, finally!! We’re worried sick, where are you?” 

He swore he was going to go along with the plan. But then, Guzman saw the road sign, and the house number and panicked, blurting them out into the phone for his dad to write down. 

“Please, come and get me, and call the cops, there’s a woman who has a bat and is trying to take my money.”

“Oh my god! The cops are already on their way using your phone gps tracker. I called them half an hour ago. Who is this lady?”

Guzman paused, and glared at her, “no one important.” 

Alma lifted her bat.

“You idiot. You realize what you’ve done? My god, you really have no sense. I’m glad I gave you up. Now just hand over the money and that fancy watch of yours and I won’t harm you.”

Guzman was so close to complying, before realizing that all of what she said was total bullshit. He then reached out his hand and inched it closer to the bat. 

His tone when he began to speak was unhinged, and broken. “No. You’re not going to hit me. You’re going to get back in your trashy house with your trashy drugs and trashy smokes and never see me again, you hear me?” 

Alma opened her mouth to say something, but it was immediately interrupted by Guzman grabbing the bat and pointing it back at her. 

“I said DO YOU HEAR ME?” 

Total silence as her bat remained aimed at his throat. Alma slowly nodded, lowering her hands to her side once more. Guzman tossed the bat on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. The police sirens came whirling around the corner seconds later, and they immediately arrested Alma, and wrapped a shock blanket around Guzman, taking over the nightmare Guzman would soon call a regular Thursday night. 

•~• 

[Nadia’s cell phone]

Ander: Nadia!   
[6:58 pm] 

Ander: Nadia!!! Where are you?   
[7:01pm] 

Nadia: I’m at the store. What’s the matter?   
[7:02 pm]

Ander: A crazy lady tried to take Guzman and steal his money. The cops are there right now, they heard screaming.   
[7:04 pm] 

Nadia: Oh my god, no. This— this can’t be happening. Is he alright?   
[7:05 pm] 

Ander: I don’t know, they won’t tell me anything. I’m worried.   
[7:06 pm] 

Nadia: Come and pick me up in 10 minutes. We’re going to that house.   
[7:08 pm]

Ander: We don’t even know where he is!   
[7:10 pm] 

Nadia: Just follow the sirens then, I don’t care! Just get me to him!   
[7:11 pm]

 

•~• 

Guzman was sitting on the back of a police car with his blanket still on, filling out some report and telling the officers for the millionth time what had happened. He sat there afterwards feeling miserable about everything. 

He looked up and saw Ander’s car in the distance. Oh boy, would it feel good to see his best friend again. He noticed someone else too. Was it Polo? 

Nope. His eyes widened as he saw Nadia getting out of the car. They locked eyes, and just like that Nadia could read everything in his eyes, and ran towards him. He stumbled a little bit at the force of her hug, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Guzman broke down, crying into her shoulder. She comforted him and stroked his hair gently, the way not even Luc could do. He realized that as fate would have it, Nadia was there and all his feelings came rushing back in one foul swoop. He kissed her intensely as she inhaled, taken slightly aback by the kiss. She smiled though, over the moon that he was okay. And then all of a sudden, she was pushed aside by Ander rushing in and tackling Guzman in an even bigger hug, grateful that his friend was alive. Guzman laughed his tears away and patted his friend’s back. 

“I thought you died, dude.” 

Guzman chortled, “I’m okay, Ander. Don’t worry, I’m okay.” 

He embraced his friend as Nadia sighed in relief and smiled. So maybe he did have some family after all, because there, with Nadia and Ander, it sure felt like home to him.


End file.
